


"Ohana."

by vclkway



Series: mellizos!au [1]
Category: SPAINRP - Fandom, volkway
Genre: M/M, Mellizos, soft, uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkway/pseuds/vclkway
Relationships: Viktor Volkov - Jack Conway, Viktor Volkov / Jack Conway, volkway - Relationship
Series: mellizos!au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046290
Kudos: 1





	"Ohana."

Fue casi instantáneo que Volkov despertase cuando Aleks comenzó a llorar.

Se paró con cuidado y en silencio, intentando no despertar al mayor, el cual lograba conciliar el sueño tan profundamente rara vez, por lo que prefería dejarle durmiendo, y fue en dirección hacia sus pequeños.

Les habían dicho que no los mimaran tanto, que no les mal acostumbrasen a dormir con ellos porque después no saldrían de ahí en años, pero ¿qué más podía hacer Volkov para que tanto sus pequeños como su esposo estuviesen tranquilos y no les atormentaran las pesadillas? Les mimaba de misma forma a los tres, y tampoco es como que se arrepienta.

Con mucho cariño y cuidado tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, abrazándole con suavidad mientras se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, tratando de que se quedara dormido, y sonrió cuando poco a poco dejaba de llorar.  
Reneé tenía el sueño más pesado, por lo que si Aleks dejaba de llorar rápido, ni se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor... Cosa que agradecía bastante.

En cambio, cuando era Reneé la que lloraba, Aleks se despertaba rápido y comenzaba a balbucear hasta que ambos llegasen y les llevaran a la habitación con ellos.

Aunque... Siempre que alguno lloraba y él le tomaba, se calmaba en cuestión de segundos, mientras que con Conway era más difícil. Esas cosas simplemente eran más fáciles para él, por alguna razón.

Él piensa que se debe a que Conway es muy brusco con las cosas que hace. No se da cuenta, tampoco es algo demasiado drástico, pero puede que sea eso. O tal vez... Hay algo que le molesta y ni él puede mantenerse calmado; quizás eso lo perciben los bebés. No tenía mucha idea sobre esas cosas, pero no entendía por qué con él eran más calmados que con su esposo.

No era siempre, claro que no, pero cuando pasaba, podía sentir la ansiedad que invadía a Conway.

No le gustaba escuchar las veces que le decía "me odian," "no merezco esta familia" y todas esas cosas, porque no sabía cómo animarlo. No sabía cómo cambiar esos pensamientos ni cómo evitar que pasaran por su cabeza. Solo quería que entendiese que todo saldría bien, que verían crecer a sus pequeños y serían realmente felices.

Sintió a Aleks dormirse nuevamente en su hombro y sonrió, tomando con cuidado a Reneé con el otro brazo, y como pudo, buscó la mantita a la que vivía pegada y el peluchito de oso que el pequeño no soltaba; las cosas que ambos necesitaban para dormir.

Le recordaba muchísimo a su infancia.

Lento y en silencio volvió a su habitación, en donde estaba Conway durmiendo y se acostó a su lado, sintiéndose seguro en cuanto se acomodaron, logrando de alguna forma abrazarle, los tres a la vez. Le causaba gracia el hecho de ver a Reneé atrayendo su mantita a ella, a Aleks tomando fuerte su osito con la mano que no tenía aferrada a la polera del ruso, y a Conway pasando un brazo con cuidado sobre ellos para poder mantenerlos cerca.

Sentía paz al ver a su esposo tan calmado, tan relajado. Sin que nada le agobie mientras le abrazaba a él y a los pequeños. Se sentía feliz al quedarse dormido y saber que los pequeños les despertarían en un par de horas pidiendo leche, o quizás para que les cambiasen el pañal.

Tener una familia le hacía feliz.


End file.
